Expedición Equestria
by Tsubaki2345
Summary: Laya, Rock y Twilight esta de Aventuras nuevamente, esta vez exploraran a fondo toda Equestria. Pero no todo será facil para ellos un monstruo los sigue de cerca y aun ahí gente interesada en las gemas de poder
1. Chapter 1

**los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de hasbro**

**dedicado a mi amigo ****Wandering Wing**

**reaver y Stormnight, Masticador y Lightdawn son propiedad de Wanderin Wing.**

_Letras inclinadas Flash back_

_Letras inclinada mas "comillas" Pensamientos_

_Y Letras inclinada mas __subrayado son fantasias._

**Prologo**

Es un día hermoso en Ponyville. Laya y Rock disfrutan al máximo su único año en Equestria. Las clases finalizaron y los pequeños se divierten como nunca al jugar con las Cutie Mark Crusades. Aunque los dos ya tienen su marca a ellas no les importa mucho eso les alegra con saber que los dos príncipes son buenas personas honrados, amables y sinceros. Rock ahora puede ser feliz con su familia reunida y sus nuevas alas emplumadas regalo del espíritu de la Reina Serafina es feliz siendo príncipe honorario lo convierte en el prometido de Laya. Los cinco potros juegan a la pelota sin notar que una presencia los observa. El ser guarda su distancia mientras observa detenidamente al alegre grupo jugar.

El único que pudo notar su presencia el Rock para de jugar y decide prestar mas atención al ambiente que lo rodea y el aroma en el aire, huele a ortiga.

—¿Qué pasa Rock? —Pregunta Applebloom.

—Shhh…—Les dice a las cuatro potrancas que están algo alarmadas por el comportamiento de Rock.

Oblivion al ser descubierto decide marcharse. No es que no supiera que el con su vasto poder acabaría con Rock fácilmente pero por ahora el no desea llamar la atención.

Al desaparecer el también desaparecen las inquietudes de Rock.

—No pasa nada es que creí que alguien no estaba espiando. —Explica el alicornio gris.

—¿Quién querría hacer eso? —Pregunta inocente Sweetie belle.

—Sweetie Belle es obvio que estando con dos príncipes haya gente que quiera hacerse con las gemas de poder de Laya— Asegura Scootalo.

—En verdad no entiendo quien puede ser tan tonto como para acercarse tanto a nosotros pero al menos no tienen de que preocuparse yo estaré aquí para protegerlas. —

Las niñas se sienten más seguras gracias a las palabras de Rock pero el mismo no está seguro de sus propias palabras. Para empezar pudo sentir que el poder de ese individuo superaba con creces al suyo pero no quiere alarmar a sus amigas y a su novia.

.

.

.

.

Más tarde ese mismo día Laya y Rock están sentados escuchando el relato de Twilight sobre el Día de los Corazones Cálidos. Los dos la escuchan atentos y les encanta la historia al finalizar el hermoso relato el búho de Twilight vuela sobre la cabeza de ambos potros. Laya queda fascinada con la relación que tienen Twilight y Owloysius le recuerda a las tiernas historias que le relata su madre de cómo era ella y su mascota Liz una petirrojo que ella crio cuando era niña. Eso hace que la pequeña princesa desee también una mascota.

—Lady Twilight ¿Cómo conoció a su mascota? —

—Fue una noche donde hubo una lluvia de estrellas fugaces Laya. —Explica Twilight.

—¿Dónde podría encontrar una mascota tan lindas como Owloysius? —

A Twilight se le viene a la cabeza su amiga Fluttershy ella era la única en todo el pueblo con muchos animales en busca de un hogar seguro tendría la mascota perfecta para Laya.

—Puedes ir a visitar a Fluttershy tiene una gran variedad de hermosos animales que estarán dispuestos a ser tu mascota. — Propone la unicornio morada.

Laya asiente e inmediatamente y se va volando por la puerta a casa de Fluttershy.

.

.

.

.

Llega a la pequeña cabaña de Fluttershy toca educadamente la puerta como es su costumbre. Ya que desde su nacimiento Laya se ha sometido a una forzosa vida de sofisticación y tediosas clases de etiqueta ahora quiera o no ella no puede renunciar a sus modales.

Reaver abre la puerta y se alegra al verla.

—¡Buenos días, Laya! ¡Pasa! —Saluda animado el pegaso marrón Laya entra regalándole una sonrisa encantadora a su anfitrión.

Adentro Fluttershy termina de sanar a un ratoncito.

—Buenos Dias Lady Fluttershy, señor Reaver ¿vine en mal momento? —Pregunta un poco incomoda al saber que ella estaba ocupada.

—Buenos días Laya— dice Fluttershy yendo a saludarla —Es un gusto que vengas de visita. —

—¿Cómo has estado? —dice Reaver.

—Muy bien Lady Twilight nos leía a mí y a Rock sobre el día de los corazones cálidos y Owloysius voló sobre mi cabeza y quise tener una mascota también Lady Twilight me dijo que ustedes tenían animales encantadores que quieren hogar y me preguntaba si tienen una mascota para mí. —Pregunta haciendo ojitos tiernos

En eso entra Mordiscos el Parasprite de Reaver. Es marrón con ojos verdes, acaricia a Reaver y él le da un trozo de algo negro.

—Por supuesto, Laya. Ven— dice llevándola al patio de atrás donde están los animales

Laya ve a los animales y les canta todos reaccionan de forma diferente a la magia Sónica la que le llama más la atención es una pequeña colibrí rosa que canta en su mismo tono.

Ella se acerca a la colibrí .

¡Que linda! — Exclama Laya mirándola con asombro.

—¿Te gusta? Puedes quedártela. Te dará todo su amor. — le dice Fluttershy.

—¿Enserio ¡Gracias! —

—Y nada es más sincero que el amor de un animal. Excepto el amor de Fluttershy— Afirma Reaver con cariño ambos se dan un beso.

—Laya, es muy importante que cuides y quieras a tu mascota. —dice Fluttershy después del beso

—Lo sé mamá solía tener una petirrojo cuando tenía mi edad lo cuido hasta que murió por causas naturales y me gusta esta colibrí te llamare Melody ¿te gusta " Le pregunta a su colibrí.

El colibrí agita sus alas con fuerza y se detiene al lado de ella.

—Creo que le gusta. — dice Reaver.

—Genial, tendré una amiga con quien jugar cuando vuelva a mi país ¡Muchas gracias! —Exclama ella reflejando agradecimiento en su mirada.

—No agradezcas, Laya, es un gusto ayudar a mis amigos. — dice Fluttershy.

—Se que fue precipitada mi elección pero esta pequeña fue la única que no resulto afectada por mi canto eso es muestra de que tiene un gran oído musical. —Aclara ella acariciando a melody.

Lo importante es que te guste a ti. Por lo que nos has contado, en Sinfonía no les faltarán flores. —dice Reaver.

—No hay escases. Allí tenemos muchas incluso algunas que el señor Steel descubrió que se extinguieron aquí como la flor gota de Luna. —

—Todas esas flores seguro le harán muy bien. —dice Fluttershy —Cuando regreses, tráela para ver cuánto ha crecido... si quieres. —

—¡Por supuesto! —Ella se va tarareando una canción de amor que hace que ellos vuelvan a besarse casi llegando a más.

La pareja se separa. Fluttershy por que no esperaba algo así y le apena la situación. Y Reaver solo se separo por que Fluttershy quiso hacerlo. Internamente hubiera deseado que ella estuviera de acuerdo con llegar a más.

.

.

.

.

Es medianoche. En el castillo donde Twilight y sus amigas derrotaron a Nightmare Moon, están reunidos tres ponis.

Uno es un unicornio verde, con crin negra y roja y ojos grises. Mastica tan fuerte que se oye a varios metros alrededor. El otro es el Doctor Whoof. Y el último está completamente cubierto por una capucha negra, pero al parecer es un unicornio.

El Masticador camina en círculos.

—¿Cómo va la campaña? —pregunta.

—Mal. Los Hermanos del Signo Amarillo ganan terreno —dice el Doctor.

—Somos demasiado pocos y ellos tienen bestias mutantes —dice el Encapuchado.

El Masticador escupe las hierbas que rumiaba. Sus ojos arden de ira.

—El Covenant es demasiado poderoso. La Orden del Alfil Negro está en crisis —el encapuchado habla con pena verdadera en cada palabra.

—Hay una esperanza —el Masticador parece horriblemente siniestro cuando habla—. Esa princesa de Sinfonía y sus gemas.

Los dos compañeros se aterran.

—¿No estarás pensando que...?

—Sí —dice sonriendo el unicornio—. Hay que obtener esas gemas y a esa princesa sónica.

**Espero que les halla gustado este es un fic mio y de Wandering Wing así que cuendo puedan felicitenlo a él tambien.**


	2. Ponyville

**los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de hasbro**

**reaver y Stormnight, Masticador y Lightdawn son propiedad de Wanderin Wing. Este fic es hecho en conjunto con wandering wing**

**perdonen la tardanza allí esta el capitulo amigos.**

**1**

**Ponyville, canto de los ríos**

Al día siguiente, Rock y Laya entran a la biblioteca. Ambos estuvieron pensando y se han puesto de acuerdo en una cosa. En que no podían quedarse en Equestria sin conocerla.

—Lady Twilight, ya lo hemos decidido —dice la Princesa Laya.

—Mañana viajaremos por todo el país —continúa Rock.

—¡Qué! —grita Twilight, asombrada. Apenas han pasado dos semanas desde el fin del torneo de magia en la Isla Kalifa y ellos ya quieren partir de nuevo a la aventura.

—¡Qué! —grita Spike, sorprendido.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Reaver asomándose detrás de un estante—. Quiero decir, ¿Qué pasa?

—Niños eso es muy precipitado

—Pero ¿De qué sirve pasar un año aquí sin conocer el país? —dice Rock.

—Sí, por favor —dice Laya haciendo ojitos.

—Deja que vayan, ¿Qué les puede pasar? Caos ya fue derrotada y todo está bien— dice Reaver

—Iré por una pluma, de seguro Twilight me hará hacer una lista —rezonga Spike.

—No es necesario, ya reunimos materiales —dice Rock.

—Nos ayudaron sus amigas, lady Twilight —dice Laya.

—Vaya, ya lo tenían planeado —dice Twilight sorprendida

El dragoncito y el pegaso se ríen.

—Spike, deberías traerles un mapa de Equestria —menciona Reaver. El dragoncito deja de reír ante la perspectiva de tener que trabajar después de todo

—Lo traigo enseguida —contesta.

—¡Sí!— exclaman ambos potros

Reaver sonríe y continúa con su lectura.

—Esperen, no pensarán viajar solos ¿o sí? —pregunta Spike.

—Claro que no —dice Rock.

—Buscaremos a alguien que quiera acompañarnos —dice Laya.

Al saqueador se le enciende un foco. Tiene una idea que lo enorgullece.

—Ve, Twilight, con ellos. Tú sabes mucho sobre este país —le dice Reaver a Twilight.

—P-pero —tartamudea ella.

—¡Sí, buena idea! ¡Además Lady Twilight es muy poderosa! —dice Rock.

—Y muy inteligente —completa Laya igual de entusiasmada.

—Fluttershy y yo podemos cuidar a Spike— dice Reaver

—¿Podrían cuidar por el momento a Melody? —pregunta Laya—. Supongo que el viaje será peligroso y no quiero que le pase nada.

—Claro que sí, Laya —contesta alegre el saqueador.

—¡Si esto será mejor que cuando estuvimos en Kalifa! —dice emocionado Rock.

Pero por supuesto que el destino no planeaba dejarles un viaje tan tranquilo.

.

.

.

.

Los dos príncipes deciden conocer los lugares históricos de Ponyville. Twilight les mencionó algo sobre un viejo muro y deciden ir a verlo. Según la unicornio, ese muro antes fue parte de un edificio mucho más antiguo. Además de ellos dos, frente a ese triste bloque de piedra hay un pegaso gris de crin negra que usa una gabardina negra. Él frente al muro y detrás el cielo blanco por las nubes, es hermoso y sería un buen cuadro.

—Buenas tardes señor —saludan ambos.

—Disculpe ¿usted sabrá algo de este muro? —pregunta Laya

—Lady Twilight tiene "Importantes Labores" que atender y no nos dijo muy bien su historia —dice Rock.

El pegaso los mira y sonríe con una sonrisa triste. Suspira con nostalgia.

—Veamos. Mi hermano me dijo que este lugar antes fue un pueblo fortificado de ponis terrestres, antes de la fundación de Canterlot. Se pelearon muchas batallas, antes de que empezaran a documentar la historia.

—Vaya, eso es interesante. Al llegar aquí pensamos que este siempre había sido un pueblo pacífico. Ahora sabemos que nada es lo que aparenta —dice Rock impresionado.

—En nuestro país no quedan terrestres. Los que tenían bases eran los pegasos de Heaventown que peleaban por territorio contra los unicornios —dice Laya.

—Que interesante. Mi hermano me decía que antes, en Equestria, vivían los grifos. Los ponis terrestres, pegasos y unicornios llegaron cruzando el Gran Océano y los expulsaron al norte.

—¡Genial, eso quiere decir que ustedes pertenecían a nuestro país! —dice fascinada Laya—. Pero qué raro ¿Por qué no quedó ningún terrestre? —se pregunta ella.

—Los terrestres evacuaron, ya que no pudieron adaptarse a la revolución industrial de tu tatarabuelo Lord Horus —explica Rock—. Al igual que algunos unicornios y pegasos conservadores —aclara.

El pegaso se ríe y hasta su risa es triste.

—Eso lo explica todo —dice mirando al cielo—. Se nos va el otoño, y pronto será invierno. Adiós, chicos —se despide mientras extiende sus alas.

—¡Adiós, señor! —se despiden los dos.

—Visitemos mas lugares —propone Rock caminando. Laya lo sigue.

No se dan cuenta cómo se marcan runas antiguas en el muro, runas hechas con fuego que arden un segundo y luego se borran con el viento.

.

.

.

.

Después de eso, tras detenerse brevemente en el mercado por algunas cosas, deciden que el siguiente punto para visitar en Ponyville debe ser Sweet Apples Acres. Ellos van volando y ven a Applejack y a su hermanita Apple Bloom recolectando manzanas.

—Buenas tardes Applebloom y Lady Applejack —saludan los dos descendiendo.

—¡Buenas tardes! —saludan ellas dejando de trabajar un momento.

—Haremos un viaje por su país pero ya que estamos aquí visitaremos todos los sitios históricos de Ponyville. Una chica en el mercado nos dijo que este lugar creó un gran impacto en este lugar y nos hablaron de unas manzatruenos —explica Rock.

Applejack se ríe.

—Así es, pero la Abuela Smith es la más indicada para hablarte de eso. Vengan —dice guiándolos a la casa en donde la Abuela en esos momentos duerme.

Ellos entran. Dentro reina el mismo olor a manzanas que hay afuera.

—Que emoción, sabremos más de la historia económica de Ponyville —dice emocionada Laya.

—Sí, seguro será genial —dice Rock.

—Buenas tardes —saludan a la Abuela Smith.

Como ya conté, ella estaba durmiendo, al oírlos la Abuela despierta, aunque algo sobresaltada.

—¡Huyan a las montañas! —grita ella; entonces se fija en que están Laya y Rock— ¡Hola pequeños! ¿Qué necesitan?

—Queríamos preguntarle sobre las manzatruenos y su relevancia con el pueblo —dice Rock

La Abuela sonríe.

—Ah, es una larga historia... —y les cuenta la historia que contó frente a la clase de Apple Bloom, que nosotros ya conocemos y confiamos que ustedes igual.

—Genial, sin las manzatruenos este lugar no sería un pueblo —dice Laya intrigada.

—Sí, además gracias a ellas este lugar se volvió polirracial, ya que pasó de ser sólo de terrestres a ser las tres razas de ponis viviendo juntas —dice alegre Rock.

—Sí —dice la Abuela—. Fue un gran evento. El pueblo ha crecido mucho desde entonces —indica con algo de nostalgia.

Entonces en un gran estruendo por las escaleras cae un unicornio alto y algo delgado junto con varias cacerolas. Ese unicornio es de color ámbar, ojos dorados, su crin y cola son negras y su marca es una alondra volando. Su nombre es Larkgazer, y llegó a trabajar para la familia Apple en una historia que se contará en otro lado.

—¿Por qué hay tantas cacerolas en el desván? —pregunta con varios pájaros imaginarios dando vueltas alrededor de su cabeza.

Rock se ríe, Laya lo ve molesta, y con su aura mágica que es azul como la de Rarity lo ayuda a levantarse.

Rock con su aura, que es roja, acomoda las cacerolas.

—Las tengo ahí por si hacen falta —contesta la Abuela, Larkgazer se ríe—. Hey, niños, ¿Le preguntan a la Abuela sobre las manzatruenos?

—Sí, ya lo hicimos, es muy divertida —dice Laya sonriente.

—Con esta ya tenemos dos puntos importantes del pueblo observados, aunque lo malo es que no sabemos si hay más —Dice Rock desilusionado.

—¿Fueron a ver el muro solitario? Nunca nadie va a ver ese muro —dice Larkgazer.

—Cuando era joven, ese muro era parte de un edificio completo— explica la Abuela Smith.

—Ya vimos el muro —dice Rock mirando su lista.

—Cuando comenzaron a expandir la ciudad, demolieron el edificio para construir en ese lugar —les cuenta la Abuela.

—¿Qué construyeron? —pregunta Laya.

—No recuerdo bien. Creo que un almacén. Fue destruido por un incendio. Decían que estaba maldito y molieron todo el lugar, después los que lo destruyeron murieron en incendios misteriosos. Ese muro sobrevivió porque nadie pudo romperlo —cuenta la Abuela en tono que resulta tenebroso.

—Debe tener una maldición —asegura Rock.

—Niños, no vayan a creer todas las historias de la Abuela —dice Larkgazer, pero la Abuela le lanza una cacerola que parece obtener de la nada.

—¿Cómo la consiguió? —pregunta él antes de tropezarse con las demás y caer, se levanta avergonzado—. Los dejo, debo ir a sacar algunas cuentas— dice él yéndose con las cacerolas.

Afuera, los árboles doman el viento con los arreos de sus ramas.

.

.

.

.

Ellos deciden ir a ver el Museo de Ponyville, y ahí dentro se topan al mismo pegaso gris que estaba mirando el muro, quien está mirando una colección de cráneos de las distintas razas.

—Hola, señor —Laya se espanta al ver los cráneos, Rock no. Es que la Princesa siente algo, como si aquellas cuencas donde alguna vez hubo ojos la estuvieran mirando. Como si todos esos huesos de piedra quisieran susurrar a su oído.

—Cómo es la vida —dice él, algo divertido al ver la reacción de Laya—. Estos huesos fueron hallados en excavaciones en este pueblo.

—Interesante, ¿De qué era son? —pregunta Rock, impertérrito.

—De la Edad Antigua, la mayoría. Las de grifos son aún más antiguas, de la Edad Vacía —señala con el casco otro pasillo —Hacia allá podrán ver herramientas y artefactos, y después animales disecados de por aquí.

A la Princesa Laya no le gustan los cráneos, que en fila le muestran su color amarillento, sus dientes y su vejez. Yo soy el tiempo, parecen bramar, yo soy el tiempo y devoro todo gritan esos cráneos al mundo intentando amenazarlo. Pero a Rock le fascina todo lo que está allí, mira los utensilios antiguos con mucha curiosidad.

"_Vaya, este lugar tiene mucho de qué hablar, me encanta"._

Piensa Rock mirando de nuevos los cráneos de grifo. Algunos tienen agujeros en la parte posterior, a otros les falta un trozo de pico y todos tienen el color arcilloso de los huesos fósiles. Piensa cómo habrá el mundo en aquellos años, cuando sobre el fósil había carne y los artilugios de bronce eran usados por manos de bronce.

El pegaso gris se acerca a él.

—Creo que a tu amiga no le gustan mucho las calaveras ¿Por qué no la llevas a ver la muestra de pergaminos antiguos?

—Sí —dice alegre llevando a Laya allí. Los dos usan su magia para elevarlos y leerlos con el mayor cuidado. Hay algunos sin embargo que están dentro de urnas de cristal, tan añejos que si soplaran sobre ellos se reducirían a polvo. Otros están escritos en escrituras olvidadas que recuerdan hojas y ramas. Otros están escritos en otros idiomas que ni Rock conoce.

—Tiene una gran colección, señor —dice Rock alegre. Aunque Laya aún está asustada por los cráneos.

—Debió viajar mucho —dice ella.

—Sí, me encanta viajar. Este lugar estaba muy abandonado hasta lo compré y con mis hermanos lo rellenamos bastante —dice con un poco de tristeza.

—¡Hicieron un gran trabajo! —dice Rock.

—Usted no parece de por aquí ¿De dónde es? —pregunta Laya.

—Provengo de Spurwing Hollow, un pueblo cerca de Hoofington. Deberían ir a verlo algún día.

—Dé por seguro que iremos —dice Rock alegre

El sonríe.

—Disfruten del museo, yo debo irme a trabajar —se despide el misterioso pegaso y se pierde en los pasillos.

.

.

.

.

Rock y Laya contemplan un río, cortado a la mitad por una termoeléctrica que se ve a lo lejos. Desde las turbinas cae con ira el río, saltando espuma, y las olas se levantan como si fuera una gran serpiente revolviéndose en el lecho. Hay algo raro, eso sí, y es que el agua es completamente verde.

Rock se acerca y examina el agua, tan opaca que ni siquiera devuelve su reflejo.

—Este río tiene algas, casi parece que el verde es su color natural.

—Así es, tiene algas por montón, el que beba de sus aguas sufrirá indigestión —dice Zecora asomándose del bosque.

—¡Hola lady Zecora! —saludan ambos al unísono. Rock sale de la orilla y va junto a Laya. Un pequeño pájaro azul pasa sobre ambos.

—¿Desde cuándo esta así el río? —pregunta la Princesa.

—El Río Verde siempre ha estado así. Antes de los ponis ya corría por aquí. Hasta las piedras dicen que verde ya estaba antes de que algún aldeano llegara.

Cuando Zecora habla sus rimas parece que hasta el río se detiene a escucharla.

—¿Qué será lo que hace crecer las algas? —se pregunta Rock.

—Quizás algo mágico —sugiere Laya. Zecora sonríe, una flor rosa cae de un árbol y pasa frente a ella.

—Tal vez sea magia. Hay truchas de formas locas y gusanos de agua. Es muy poca la gente que se interesa por este río, y ni siquiera se congela por el frío —en ese momento, al medio del agua se puede ver la forma angulosa de un gusano rosado, largo como una pitón, que asoma su húmeda cabeza sin ojos tan grande como la cabeza de un potrillo.

—Que gusano tan grande —dice Rock impresionado.

—Tal vez sea bueno esto, oí que las algas son buenas para la salud —dice Laya.

—Tal vez esta agua te puede curar. Pero esos gusanos a todos pueden asustar.

—Seguro la influencia mágica los hizo crecer —dice Rock.

—Tiene razón, dan miedo —dice Laya. En su imaginación ensueña que ella se está bañando y del agua emerge aquella enorme criatura, y siente un ligero escalofrío.

Zecora les sonríe.

—Bueno, ya es hora de irme. Ustedes vayan a divertirse.

Ellos se despiden y se van. Mientras, en el río se reúnen varios gusanos y se entrelaza, y emergiendo apenas, puede verse desde el limo un par de ojos amarillos como los ojos de un poni.

.

.

.

.

Cerca del atardecer los dos pequeños y Twilight están volando, y desde el cielo pueden ver los campos y varios ríos. Es la región que rodea a Ponyville que los mira desde abajo, los pastos verdes, loas arboles y flores, las imperiales abejas que zumban y vuelan entre cultivos; el aire que bate y canta, y el Bosque Everfree como un monje oscuro solitario.

—Esta vista es increíble —dice Rock abrumado por la potencia del paisaje.

—Todo es tan hermoso —dice Laya en el mismo estado que Rock.

Allí pueden ver como los pegasos corren las nubes, pero en el Everfree hay nubes negras de tormenta que nadie se atreve a quitar. Hay un tren yendo hacia Canterlot expulsando su vapor blanco. En la lejanía puede ver a algunos terrestres arando la tierra para cultivarla; y hacia las montañas, un grupo de águilas lejanas atendiendo su hambre sangrienta.

—Lo mejor será reposar —dice Twilight, los tres se detienen sobre una nube para descansar. El sol comienza a enrojecer de vergüenza ante las insinuaciones de la luna, que como una flecha del firmamento amenaza con oscurecer el horizonte. Ahora las nubes comienzan a teñirse de rosado y las cosas se visten con luz anaranjada y roja.

Es hermoso y terrible el mundo desde el cielo.

En eso, cerca de ellos, se parte en dos una nube y aparece un enorme ornitóptero en donde viaja Broken Heaven riéndose. Es un pegaso de color dorado, ojos ambarinos, crin azul y blanca, imitando el cielo nuboso y marca en forma del tallo espinoso de una rosa.

—¡Yeehaw! —grita animado, feliz como una lombriz mientras maneja los controles de su aparato volador.

—¡Hola Broken Heaven! —saluda Twilight.

—¡Hola Twilight! —saluda él con una sonrisa— ¡Hola príncipes! —dice volando alrededor de ellos.

—Nos pillaste en nuestro descanso —dice alegre Twilight.

—Discúlpenme —dice él— ¡Es que me encanta volar con esta cosa! ¡Es hermoso el mundo desde aquí arriba!

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta Rock.

—Esto es un ornitóptero, un invento de los Hermanos Wing. Como mi asma no me permite esforzarme, estas alas vuelan por mí. ¡Es el mejor invento de la historia!

—¡Eso es similar a las _beck_ de evacuación del señor Ice! —dice Laya.

—¡Oigan! ¿Quieren ir a ver los ríos? Pueden ver que hay muchos.

—¡Sí! —dicen los niños.

Broken Heaven hace descender su máquina y vuela a baja altura.

—Ese que ven allá es el Río Verde, famoso por ser de color verde y tener gusanos gigantes que no se ven en ningún otro lugar del mundo. Entra al Bosque Everfree y desde ahí va al mar.

Ellos miran asombrados cómo las aguas del color del pasto ingresan a la sombra de los árboles del Bosque Everfree. Él sonríe.

—Bajo nosotros pueden ver la llanura de Quickgreen, donde antiguamente florecían cientos de naciones, y si miran un poco a la derecha, podrán ver el impresionante Río Nerung, el Padre de Todas las Aguas, que cruza toda Equestria y adonde van casi todos los ríos.

—Genial seguro hay muchos peces allí —dice Rock.

—Hay muchísimos peces y de hecho a veces algunos tiburones remontan el curso del río.

—¡Ti-tiburones! —grita asusta Laya.

—Sí. El Nerung es un mar de agua dulce. De hecho algunos dicen que en el pasado fue un mar. En algunas partes tiene varios metros de ancho y puedes encontrar delfines y manatíes además de miles de especies de peces.

—¿También hay hipocampos? —pregunta Rock.

—Sí los hay, se esconden bien —les cuenta animado—. Miren, hacia la izquierda pueden ver el principal río de Ponyville, el Río Still. Hace años fue contaminado por una fábrica y se extinguieron algunas especies únicas de sus aguas.

—¡Eso es horrible! —dice molesta Laya.

—Sí, fue horrible, pero qué le vamos a hacer —dice apenado el pegaso.

—Equestria es un gran lugar, gracias señor Heaven —dice Rock agradecido.

—De nada, fue un placer príncipes —dice elevándose un poco—. Adiós, Twilight —dice yéndose.

—Adiós —dicen los tres, felices y agradecidos por el pequeño tour que el pegaso asmático les ha dado por los ríos. Aguas milenarias confluyendo, y parece que el agua les canta de amor.

.

.

.

.

Es de noche y corre el viento frío. Sectarios con túnicas de fuego se escabullen por las calles. El muro abandonado arde como si estuviera cubierto de gasolina. Del Río Verde emergen extrañas criaturas más pez que poni. Bajo las manzanas de Sweet Apples Acres se asoman cosas, luces, pisadas y nadie puede mirarlas.

La criatura llamada Oblivion contempla la biblioteca. Su corazón lleno de tinta no siente nada y sin embargo el sonríe.

—¡Sé que me escucháis, Guardianes de la Vida, Paladines Verdes! —grita con voz de trueno— ¡Y ustedes, sectarios sedientos de sangre, hijos de Cthulhu, esbirros de Nyarlathotep, adoradores de la oscuridad sombría sin nombre, sin rostro y sin alma! ¡Yo estoy más allá de todos ustedes! ¡Pertenecéis al viejo mundo, que ahora perecerá! —un trueno cae detrás de él; el muro arde con más fuerza; llueve agua gris sobre la ciudad— ¡Pero yo, yo seré la Nueva Sombra que contrapese la Vida Nueva que vendrá!

Cae un estruendo como un millón de truenos.

**Continuara**

**Agradecimientos a: anacoreta y cartman6x61  
**

Anacoreta02-08-2013cartman6x61 


End file.
